Introducing Me
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: May Maple wanted to know Drew Hayden but it seems like Drew is hiding his personality. For pete's sake, May doesn't even know his birthday, so much more his age. But when one says something wrong, it's time for him to tell her everything.


"May, what the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one who is stomping your foot and shouting every second!"

"Well, I do have a reason to be angry!"

"I have a reason too"

"You are so full of yourself, Hayden"

"Full of myself? You are so stupid, May!"

May stepped back, surprised at what he said. She covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself not to cry.

"Oh my gosh, May. I'm so sorry"

"No, don't, Drew. You're right, I am stupid. I'm so stupid to think that you love me, that you cared for me, that understood me, that you're willing to sacrifice for me, that you willing to know me as much as you're willing to get me to know you!"

"May, don't think like that! You're not stupid! And I love you, I care for you, I understand you, I'm willing to sacrifice for you, and I do want to know you!"

"But you're not willing to let me know you"

"Of course I am, just tell me what you want to know"

"I want to know everything! But it seems like you're hiding who you are from me! I mean, I don't even know anything about you, I don't even know when your birthday is, who your parents are, I don't even know what your age is, for Pete's sake"

"Fine! My birthday is on July 17, my mom's name is Rosa belle Hayden and my dad's name is Drake Hayden, they died on August 25, I'm 18-years-old and I'm a year older than you. I dated more than 5 girls at once before but when I met you, I changed and stopped dating. I like the color green, I like to place soccer and football, I like to read books, I know how to play the piano and the guitar, I like to watch action movies, I like Mario, I want to be alone at times, my bestfriends are Paul, Ash, Gary, and you. Also, I love to love you because you're you, May Maple"

"Drew I-"

"I don't like to see you talk to other guys because when you do, at the end of the day, I threaten them just to stay away from you. I don't like guys staring at you because I ended up fighting them until blood run down their noses. I don't like guys coming over at your house because I go to theirs and punch their faces"

"Drew..."

"I like to see you run in the track and field because I like to see you sweat because you look so sexy (May blushed at this). I like to see you study because I know you have a bright future ahead of you. I like to hear you laugh because you light up my entire world. I like to see you angry because you look so cute. I like to see in your gym clothes because you look so drop-dead gorgeous. I like to see you alone at times because you smile and gaze at the sky and that gives me an opportunity to talk to you and know you better. I love to kiss you because the taste of your saliva still remains on my tongue and I lick my lips once in a while because you taste so sweet. But most of all, I _love_ to love you because not only are you different but you're true to me"

May said but walked up to him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him open-mouthed. She licked his lips as he slowly snaked his arms around her waist, closer to the butt. Drew opened his mouth and tasted her tongue, licking it vigorously.

When they broke apart, May panted and laughed.

"Drew, you _do_ love to kiss me because my lips are kind of raw"

He smirked, "So, does that mean that I'm forgiven? Because if it doesn't then I can do another that you might be willing to do especially since you're massaging my muscles"

"Now that you've said it, that might work out"

Drew smirked then took his shirt off and placed May's hands on it. May rubbed them over and over, feeling his six-pack. Drew moaned at the feeling and decided to give the same feeling to his lover.

He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and massaged the corner of breasts. He took off May's shirt and unclasped her bra without hesitation. Drew placed his hands on her breasts and was amazed on how it fits perfectly in his hands.

"Drew..."

"May, don't stop..."

"I won't"

**Well, that's it. If you want a sequel that is lemon then you have to review it. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
